GOODBYE CRUEL WORLD
by LuxzBelle
Summary: mi punto de vista del final de la vida de Susan Pevensie...


Bueno, una historia de Susan, no soy muy fanatica del personaje, pero me vino a la mente mientras continuaba las otras historias y decidi plasmar lo que pense, desde mi humilde opinion, de como seria el final de este personaje, cuando no podia regresar a Narnia, y cuando por fin descubre sus errores...

Les presento a una Susan anciana, ya en el fin de su vida que decide acelerar ese proceso... y en eso se da cuenta y recuerda, de todo lo que tuvo y de lo que perdio...

Espero que les guste... dedicado a todas las que me leen, pero en especial para Oschi Gonzales que me devolvio la inspiracion.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Goodbye cruel world<strong>_

* * *

><p>Un suspiro escapo de los labios resecos de aquella anciana que en otros tiempos había sido una bella joven de risos oscuros y ojos azules como el mismo mar que la separaba ahora de su hogar y de lo que quedaba de lo que alguna vez fue su familia.<p>

-Chicos…- susurro con un nudo en su garganta en la oscuridad de aquella habitación, sola como ella había escogido terminar… sola como siempre había estado. –Lu… Pete… Ed…- sollozo arrugando en sus manos, tocadas por el tiempo, la sabana de seda que la cubría…

-"Tu escogiste esto Susan, tu decidiste perder todo con las ansias de fama, de belleza… tu decidiste por todo lo superficial y banal en vez de todo lo que en verdad valía la pena…"- se reprocho cerrando los ojos e intentando que Morfeo la arrastrara a sus brazos para poder así tener un descanso tranquilo que tanto ansiaba.

_**Flash Back**_

_Fue un simple roce, apenas un roce, un mínimo contacto que tuvieron sus labios, un mínimo contacto que le revoluciono toda la vida y que la hizo desear poder permanecer allí para siempre, pero no podía, no podía dejar a su familia… ¿Qué diría su madre? ¿Qué pensarían sus hermanos? No, no podía seguir con aquellas fantasías, debía crecer y regresar a su mundo… ya Narnia no era para ella…_

_**Fin The Flash Back**_

Abrió los ojos con miedo, dándose cuenta que de nuevo había regresado a la realidad, aquella realidad que había escogido antes que a su amor… ¿para que? Se pregunto, observando su lecho, vacío desde hacía ya 20 años, 20 años en los que se había ido marchitando… como una flor en una helada… una helada que ella misma había decidido.

-Es hora…- susurro, incorporándose de su lecho y caminando por el camarote hasta alcanzar la proa donde el viento azoto con fuerza su cabello, ahora blanco, y sus mejillas arrugadas. Sonrio, sonrio por primera vez en años, como no había sonreído desde que los había visto por última vez. –pronto nos veremos chicos…- aseguro, caminando hasta el borde y traspasado la baya… las olas rompían contra el barco mientras una sensación de satisfacción le invadía…

Había cumplido su expectativas, había estudiado, se había convertido en una señora… en una esposa, en una madre… había amado, había crecido, y había envejecido… ¿Qué más le podía pedir a la vida? ¿Una segunda oportunidad? No, ella había escogido y Aslan le había dejado en claro ya muchas veces: Ya no queda lugar para ti, Susan, no cuando encontraste más belleza en la vanidad y las fruslerías en vez de tu verdadero hogar… Narnia ya no se abrirá para ti…"

Sintió un frio en su mejilla, una lágrima, la última lagrima que derramaría, ya no mas… ahora ya era momento de salir… salir de todo aquello que para ella fue todo… cuan equivocada estaba…

-Nos veremos en otra aventura chicos…- y con esas palabras escapando de sus labios se derrumbo al mar rabioso de aquella noche de tormenta… aquella fue la última vez que alguien supo de Susan Crowler, antes Susan Pevensie…

Goodbye cruel world,

Im leaving you today.

Goodbye

Goodbye

Goodbye

Goodbye, all you people,

There's nothing you can say

To make me change my mind.

Goodbye.

* * *

><p>Adiós mundo cruel<p>

Hoy te abandono

Adiós

Adiós

Adiós

Adiós a todo el mundo,

No hay nada que podáis decir

Para hacerme cambiar de opinión.

Adiós

* * *

><p>FIN<p>

* * *

><p>the song by Pink Floy the Wall<p> 


End file.
